


Power

by fctionwriter



Category: nonfandom
Genre: Mystery, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Science Fiction, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 12:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fctionwriter/pseuds/fctionwriter
Summary: Running. I've been running forever, and I can't remember why. But it must be for a good reason, right? There are people chasing me- are they bad, or do they want to help me? I can't stop and ask, that would not be smart. I start running faster, and so do they. "Stop her!", I hear someone yell, "She's nearly at the door!" Oh, good. Doors mean escape- but escape from where?





	1. Chapter 1 | Running

Running. I've been running forever, and I can't remember why.  _But it must be for a good reason, right? There are people chasing me- are they bad, or do they want to help me?_  I can't stop and ask, that would not be smart. I start running faster, and so do they. "Stop her!", I hear someone yell, "She's nearly at the door!" 

    _Oh, good. Doors mean escape- but escape from where?_  That would have to wait until later- they're getting closer now. I see the door now, and I can almost reach it! I stretch my arms out as far as I can, and as soon as I touch the handle, I turn it, run out, and slam the door. Then I run again- turning at some streets, to make sure I lose the people chasing me.

   At some point, my legs give out from underneath me, and I have to sit on the sidewalk. I try to remember anything- my name, why I was running, even what I look like. But nothing comes to me. My eyes start closing, and I try to look for a safe place to rest. I spot an alley across the street- better than the open sidewalk. I go to the alley and lie down on the cement. I'll deal with everything when I wake up- maybe a nap would help, even?

 When I wake up, it's already dark outside.  _Shit._  I look around, and the day's earlier events come back to me. But I still don't know my name or anything about the place I was locked in. I get up, groaning. I should not have run so much- now I'm sore. But I'm safe- I think- so it's okay. I stick my hands in my pockets, feeling for any spare change- and come across a debit card.  _Well, this will be helpful!_  I put the card back in my pocket and keep walking. Hopefully, there's a hotel or even a diner nearby. I look around and eventually spot a hotel. Looks like it should have been condemned years ago, but it'll work. I walk inside and book a room. The man behind the counter stares at me funny the whole time I'm booking my room. When I'm finished, he asks, "Where'd you get your contacts? My daughter would love those". I touch my eye and don't feel a contact lens. I tell him, and he frowns. "Well feel around some more, I've never seen eyes like yours." I blink a few times and thank him for helping me. Then I head to my room, and once I'm in it, I go straight to a mirror.  _Huh, that would explain the funny look I got- my eyes are silver?_

 


	2. Chapter 2 | Discovery

**The man behind the counter stares at me funny the whole time I'm booking my room. When I'm finished, he asks, "Where'd you get your contacts? My daughter would love those". I touch my eye and don't feel a contact lens. I tell him, and he frowns. "Well feel around some more, I've never seen eyes like yours." I blink a few times and thank him for helping me. Then I head to my room, and once I'm in it, I go straight to a mirror. _Huh, that would explain the funny look I got- my eyes are silver?_**

 

After confirming I did not have contact lenses in my eyes, I examine my hair- which is dark brown- and see if I have any extra limbs or fingers- I don't. I look around the hotel room, which has a bed, a small TV, and a mini-fridge. I glance at the alarm clock on the table next to the bed and realize it's early enough for me to get dinner still.  _Yes!_ Before leaving the hotel room I glance at the mirror again. I'm wearing grey sweatpants and a tank top-  _not bad, but not my style. I'll have to do some shopping tomorrow._

   I walk across the street to the diner, which thankfully is mostly empty. I try not to look up at the waitress as she takes my order, so she doesn't ask about my eyes.  _Maybe getting some blue or green contact lenses would be a good idea._  When the food comes, it's cold. I groan internally but thank the waitress anyway.  _It's not her fault it's busy._ While eating the food, I try to pretend it's warm, so I can at least partially enjoy it. I pick up my fork and go to take another bite of macaroni and cheese, but notice steam in the air above it. _It was just barely room temperature, how is it hot now?_  I stare at my burger, willing it to be hot- and then, when I touch it, it's the perfect temperature.  _Woah. Did I do that? And how... maybe that place drugged me, and I'm still feeling the effects of it?_ I look around to make sure nobody else has noticed- nobody is paying me any attention. I try to make the green beans on my plate hot enough to enjoy, and it seems to work. _Okay, so I'm either extremely drugged, or I have superpowers... that's enough for today._  I finish eating quickly, pay for my food, and head back to the hotel room to sleep.  _Tomorrow I'll go shopping, try to find a nicer hotel, and figure out what the hell I've been drugged with._


	3. Chapter 3 | Memories

**I pick up my fork and go to take another bite of macaroni and cheese, but notice steam in the air above it. _It was just barely room temperature, how is it hot now?_  I stare at my burger, willing it to be hot- and then, when I touch it, it's the perfect temperature.**

 

When I wake up, my head is pounding.  _Oh, great. A headache is exactly what I need right now._  I get up, groaning, and put my shoes on. I don't have any medicine, or an ice pack..  _guess I'm going shopping._  I tie my hair into a ponytail and head out the door. I look down both sides of the street- no shops in sight. "Miss! Are you lost?" I look around and realize the waitress from the diner is looking at me. 

"No, just looking for a grocery store. Where's the closest one? I mean, if you're not busy-" I catch myself rambling and cover my mouth, then laugh. She laughs as well and gets her phone out. She pulls up a map and points me in the right direction.

"It's not too far of a walk- less than a mile", she explains before walking off. I manage to yell out a thank you, and head in the direction she pointed to. It takes me about fifteen minutes to find the store. It's not huge, but not tiny either. I head inside and look around- _clothes seem to be up front, and groceries in the back._  I grab two pairs of jeans and a couple of shirts, then head to the dressing room. About an hour later, I finish shopping for clothes and head to the medicine aisle.

 

I grab medicine for my headache and a small first aid kit. I also grab a hairbrush and a few other essentials. _Okay, now on to food. Just the basics, for now, I don't know how much is on the debit card._  I put some granola bars, bread, peanut butter, and a reusable water bottle in my cart. Then I head to checkout and run the debit card as credit. The cashier doesn't seem to notice my eyes, thankfully. I grab my bags and start to head out of the store. Once I'm out, I hear a baby crying, and suddenly images flood my head. Lots of children in a room, crying. Three adults in white medical coats- they seem to be just observing the kids. Then another image- this time, of a man. He's writing things down on a clipboard first, then grabbing syringes of who-knows-what and putting them in my arm. And then, just as suddenly as the images began, they stop. I look around, dazed.  _Were those memories of the place I escaped? Who were all those kids?_  I shake my head to try to clear my thoughts and start walking back to the hotel. 

When I get back to the hotel I take the tags off of the clothes I bought, take some medicine for my head, and lie down. I close my eyes, and the images flood my head again- the crying children, and the man again. Then, a different memory- I'm sitting in a chair, alone in a room with some objects- a marble, some frozen food, and random toys for kids. I hear the man over a speaker telling me to make the food warm, or I won't get to eat. I try to object, but no answer. I put my hands in front of me, but nothing happens to the food The marble, though- the marble is floating about three inches above the table. The man comes into the room, takes some notes on his clipboard, and says, "You appear to be more powerful than I anticipated. Not only can you control the temperature of any object- you can control the air around you and make it lift things." And then the memory dissipates, and I fall asleep.


End file.
